Opposites Attract
by YosoSan
Summary: Nishimura Maiko and Kazunari Takao are polar opposites- but their horoscopes show that they are as compatible as can be! Katsumi-senpai thinks it's a match made in heaven, and enlists the help of a certain horoscope expert to help her bring them together. It doesn't go all as planned though. Takao X OC, dedicated to jigokumamono.


**Author's Note: Waaah! It's been so long since I wrote a story! This one is dedicated to jigokumamono, and involves her OC. Katsumi-senpai is mine, and Maiko is hers. Takao and Midorima aren't any of ours, sadly. *cries in the corner* The horoscopes, and horoscope compatibility passages are not mine as well, and will be credited at the end of the story.**

* * *

_ The Scorpio man and the Pisces woman are fascinated with each other.  
The Pisces woman will be pleased that she can rely on the strength of the Scorpio man who helps her escape uncertainty. In her turn, the Pisces woman will manage to take out the best of the possessiveness and leading spirit which characterizes the Scorpio man.  
The Scorpio man and the Pisces woman can have an erotic life full of satisfactions: the Pisces woman is very creative, and the Scorpio man is perseverant.  
The Scorpio man and the Pisces woman can have a wonderful adventure, and a marriage has all the chances to be successful._

Katsumi squealed, ecstatic, as she read the words that appeared on her phone. Horoscopes were never her thing, but Midorima had told her that horoscopes could tell whether or not two people were compatible. Katsumi squealed once more, and ran to Midorima's class, even though it was strange to see a second year visiting a first year. "Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Come here! I've got something to show you!" Waving to the green-haired boy from the doorway of his classroom, she saw Takao sitting near Midorima. Grinning, she dragged the glasses-wearer away from the black-haired boy. "Shin-chan! Takao-chan and Mai-chan's horoscopes are very compatible! It's like the gods have smiled down upon their union! Kyaaaaa~!" Katsumi giggled and spun around in circles, eliciting a sigh from Midorima.

"Katsumi, you're attracting attention. Takao probably heard you."

"Takao never pays attention. He's most likely doing something else right now. But look! Their horoscopes are a complete match!" Showing Midorima her phone, the green eyes read the words, slightly widening.

"Hmm. It does seem as if they're suitable for one another."

"It's a match made in heaven! Thank you, Kami-sama! Shin-chan, let's help them get together!" Katsumi clasped her hands together, pleading Midorima to help her play matchmaker for the two.

"You do know that Takao is the only person to ever be able to anger Maiko, right?"

"Love is full of obstacles! Come on, they'd look great together! Please? Just this once!" Midorima sighed.

You could never win an argument with a Libra woman.

* * *

Maiko sneezed. Her fellow Sewing Club members looked at her in surprise, but quickly continued to chatter and sew. It was always her dream to have a big family, and since sewing is an essential skill to have when raising children, she joined the Sewing Club to hone her skill. She always stayed behind to take extra Home Economics classes as well, often accompanied by Katsumi, a second year that was always there to help when the going got rough. She encouraged, and cheered on Maiko whenever it was necessary. "MAI-CHAN~!" The sing-song voice, and squeaking of shoes against the floor was a signal- Katsumi was near. The brown-haired senpai burst through the door, smiling widely as Midorima walked in, pushing up his glasses as he pulled Katsumi's collar, stopping the girl in her tracks. "SHIN-CHAN! You big meanie, I was going to surprise Mai-chan!"

"If you were going to catch Maiko off guard, then you should have not screamed her name out whilst running down the hallway."

"This is why I get along with Takao more. He doesn't stop me from doing stuff."

"I have to always keep my eye on you. I turn my head, and you're making trouble to others. I have to get you a leash so you'll behave."

"It should be the other way around. You always run away when we go somewhere!" Katsumi pouted, and swatted Midorima's hand away. "Hey, Mai-chan, you wanna come with me, Shin-chan, and Takao-chan to a sweet shop? It's one-thousand yen per person! As many sweets as you want~! Kyaaaa! Just the thought is getting me hyper!"

"Katsumi-senpai, you're getting me worn out with all your energy... But I want some chocolate too! Let's go!" Clapping her hands together, Maiko cheerfully smiled, unaware of her senpai's plan. The Sewing Club concluded activities soon after, and Maiko walked ahead of the two others.

"Shin-chan, go find Takao, and let's head out! I'm so excited...!"

"Katsumi, how do you even know that this will work? There is so many possibilities, so many things that could go wrong..."

"Don't be such a downer, Shin-chan. They balance each other out perfectly. Takao's easy-going and it takes a lot to get him worked up. Although, when he makes Mai-chan angry..." Katsumi shivered, knowing too well what happens when Takao unknowingly drove Maiko into a blind rage, causing everyone to feel her aura that was full of wrath and fury. "Not to mention that Mai-chan could get a little more trusting if she hung out with a guy like Takao-chan. Even if this doesn't work, they can just be friends." Katsumi sighed, patting Midorima's head. "I just want Maiko to be happy. I want her to have fun experiences, and to help her achieve her dream of having a happy family." Midorima's eyes widened at the senpai's lowered voice, her brown-hair shielding her eyes from Midorima's gaze. "But you must care too, right Shin-chan? Or else, you wouldn't be helping me. Hehe, Shin-chan, you tsundere!"

"Your sudden personality changes concern me sometimes."

* * *

"Takao. Come here." Midorima's voice boomed across the gym, deep and resonating. Takao turned his head to his green-haired friend, and laughed to see him accompanied by the loud second-year, who he kept telling to "shut up" as he walked towards the Shutoku basketball team. "Takao, we're leaving. And please, talk to this woman before I go deaf from all of her screaming."

"Takao-chan! Shin-chan's ignoring me!" Katsumi smiled widely, and playfully ruffled Takao's hair, before patting his shoulders. "Takao-chan, me, Shin-chan, and Mai-chan are going to a sweet shop... wanna come?" Katsumi knew that he would say yes, and even if for some unfathomable reason he would say no, she wasn't about to let him avoid a possible life-changing, relationship starting, marriage-is-in-your-future get together event. Maiko and Takao had met before. But, they didn't seem like friends, in the sense of the word. The last time they had met, Takao had run off, and Maiko, Katsumi, and Midorima had to search for three hours to find him, only to find him in a restaurant near the area they lost him at. Maiko had to be held back by both Midorima and Katsumi, while Takao made a run for it. Seeing someone like Maiko go into a rage like that was unusual, and definitely unexpected. The usually cheerful girl generally pouted at things that would upset most people, like burning food in Home Economics, or when being unable to sew a sleeve on to their liking, she just pouted, then continued on with her day. Takao seemed to be the only creature on Earth who could anger Maiko with a simple action or word.

"Oi, where are you two going? You aren't skipping practice today, Midorima!"

"Kiyo-nii, we have very important thing to-do today. It's very likely today will decide if a relationship will be formed or not! Kiyo-nii, I've known you since before we could walk, but if you interfere on the path of love, I'll never talk to you again." Miyaji groaned, knowing that Katsumi would keep her promise.

"Takao, hurry up. It's not like I need to practice anyway. Let's go."

"Shin-chan, Takao-chan, wait for me!" The second year ran off in pursuit of the two boys, who proceed to walk out the gym. Ootsubo sighed, as Miyaji laughed with a smile.

"Kimura, get me three pineapples."

"Eh? Why three?"

"One for Takao, for leaving practice. One for Midorima, who's attitude makes me want to strangle him. And one for Sumi-chan, who needs to go back to the good, well-behaved little sister she used to be..."

* * *

Although Maiko knew that Takao would be joining her and the others on their trip to the sweet shop, she didn't realize that she would have to sit next to the boy. Midorima sat next to Katsumi without warning, and Maiko was left to sit next to Takao. It was a strange sight to see Midorima sit WILLINGLY next to Katsumi, as Maiko knew, Katsumi's constant hyperactive energy and go-with-the-flow attitude always annoyed the glasses wearer, and would almost always would cause arguments between the two.

Takao smiled, and started to fiddle with the snacks he had gotten from the counter. He ate quickly, and so messy, Maiko had to regularly stop herself from reaching out towards his face, and wiping it with a napkin. Manners were everything in her house, and watching as Takao ate sloppily made her both angry and grossed out at the same time. "Shintarou-kun, why aren't you eating your sweets?" Maiko happily smiled, trying to ignore the mess that Takao was making.

"I can't eat with Takao like that." Midorima pointed toward the black-haired boy, who stopped to look at his three companions.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Takao laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Maiko shook her head and sighed, pouting. She grabbed a napkin, and grabbed Takao's face.

"Takao, you eat like a child. Seriously, even if you are starving, you shouldn't eat like that." Maiko wiped the chocolate off, like a mother does to their child. Katsumi covered her mouth, holding back the squealing. _It has begun! _Katsumi nudged Midorima, giggling.

"Hey, Shin-chan, let's get some more mochi!" Katsumi grabbed Midorima, and dragged him to the counter, leaving Maiko and Takao alone.

"Oi, oi, Mai-chan, don't ya think Sumi-chan and Shin-chan are acting a little strange? Like how Shin-chan sat next to Sumi-chan? Or how, Sumi-chan dragged Shin-chan away from us?" Maiko nodded, and turned her head to look for her brown-haired senpai, who was pointing at sweets, and saying something to Midorima, who wasn't even paying attention.

"Maybe, they're on a date! Oooh! Maybe Katsumi-senpai invited me along for support!" Maiko smiled, grinning as she envisioned the idea of Midorima and Katsumi in a relationship. "We should leave those to alone..."

"Agreed." The two then left, going their separate ways as they went home.

"What!? They left!?" Katsumi was hysterical, confused, and angry at all the same time. "Why did they leave!? And why is there a napkin telling me 'good luck'?"

"I think they took it the wrong way."

"I guess it's back to square one. Let's do our best tomorrow!" Katsumi bowed, and ran out. Midorima sighed.

Why did he agree to do this?

* * *

**Author's Note: Katsumi-senpai's relationship with Miyaji is so fun to write. They're childhood friends, not related, by the way. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


End file.
